Two Words
by Death Ace
Summary: In the wartorn world of Feudual Japan,I hold my secret that cannot be kept for long.I have no one to go to,and he won't leave me alone.It's all his fault.I swear I'll ever love him.A AtobeVS.Niou fic.Rated for language and some heated sexualkiss scenes.


**This new story,Two Words,is based on a Different angle of the Prince Of Tennis.Based on the world of Feudal Japan,but as a world with some modern things.There are regions,mainly consisting of one large city and it's outskirts.The Prince Of Tennis isn't mine.This is a Atobe VS. Niou fic.Inspired by DeVilicious(sp?)' story in Dream Serioes,Battle Of Wills.To see Yuitzura,visit my profile.  
**

* * *

-Shinjitsu Yasu,25 years old,Rikkaidai Daigaku Fuzoku Region,High Priestess-

* * *

King Yukimura Seiichi has sent me,Shinjitsu Yasu,again on a trip to Hyotei Gakuen Region.He is again applying for a treaty with King Atobe.

Yuitzura Suruko,as of the same age as me,and the only female Soldier in the Top Rank Slots,of Loyalty to King Yukimura.

She was riding her White Palamino Horse with her highly recognized matching blue armor.It was royal blue,and contrasted with her red stockings.A long lance was in her hand,the other on her reins.The ponytail that went down to the her ankles was nearly covered in dust from the slight run our horses were in and because of the dessert outskirts.

She was the key to the Treaty,in which the details will not be mentioned.King Yukimura is searching for a wife,and she is currently on the top of the list.She doesn't want to,though, she just wants to fight in the upcoming war.Hyotei's King Atobe is currently doing everything he can to get her,but she swears she'd rather die than get with him.She is the supposed Kari,the Peacemaker.She hates her life,because all of the people she meets expect something from her.

I can see a Gray and Blue Palace now;we have entered the city,side by side.

We were welcomed into the Palace,leaving our mounts with Kabaji.Entering the Palace and going straight to Atobe's Palace,I dropped down to my knees.Yuitzura still stood,until she was forced down.

"I'm looking forward to the future,"I said,as The King let me up with his hand,and held out the Treaty,taking it.Yuitzura heard FOB's Thanks For The Memories,and stood,and started to dance.And she's really good at it,too.She sounds so perfect,dosen't she?

Well she isn't,she has a horrible attitude toward everyone.King Yukimura said she was only at the top of his list because of her availible rank.King Atobe just wanted her for her body.

She stopped dancing as Yuushi,King Atobe's faithful gunner,put his hand on her shoulder.She shugged his hand off of her shoulder."Don't touch me,"she said,and bumped into a vase as she moved herself swiftly away from him.I winced as the expensive vace fell from its stand,and Yuitzura was wide eyed.

* * *

Yuitzura Suruko,25,Ace Knight,Rikkaidai Daigaku Fuzoku Region

* * *

I winced as Atobe growled and picked me up by my neck.I just happened to hate him as much as he love me.I'm sick of all these guys.

I love just-wait,I can't tell you that."You destroysomething evertime you get here!!"he said,and his fist clenched tighter."You'd regret killing me,"I said,not even sounding strained.Atobe had this desperate glare in his eyes.

"Now,now,put the rose down,you don't want to break her,"Niou said,Yagyuu by his side.I looked at them as Atobe let go as I fell to the ground,but he kicked me.

"If you do not accept,Yuitzura,then our Regions will never be at peace,"he said,referring to the engagement proposal.

I coughed up blood.His kick didn't hurt but I don't exactly consider myself anything but fragile,thanks to my condition.Prince Jirou put his hand in his mouth as he gasped.

Well,Jirou was a bit closer to me than anybody from another Region.And then there was Niou.Best Friend.

Jirou and I...well,before,we used to live in Kanto Region,where everyone from different Regions took refuge.So we had our little fling,and Atobe recruited him into his Palace as a Prince,to banish us from being together.

But our little 'fling'-you know,he was 21 and I was 20 at the time-almost-sex,of course,four years ago.We still meet up in the Kanto Desert,just to talk and calm down.

But Niou-well,lets just say he isn't the man you want to get involved with if you've got someone else in mind.

That former relationship will totally dissappear,seriously-I try not to get so interested in those 'wet' moments,y'know,when you just came in from a rain job in the night and he invites you to his room where you fall asleep in front of a fireplace in some of his clothes?Yeah,those moments.

Now,now,I don't want you to be witnessing my thoughts and thinking I'm some kind of wanton slut,OK?Because Jirou turned gay for Atobe's sake so he would leave me alone.Poor Jirou is now Atobe's slave...In _that_ way.He had been acting girly in the castle ever since.Niou ran to my side,helping me up along with Yagyuu.

"Yasu,please come along.We need you to return to the castle,King Yukimura is ill.We should give King Atobe time to think on our treaty,"Yagyuu said,taking her hand as they rushed out of the castle,to their cairrage in which Niou quickly added the two horses to the lead.

Yagyuu drove the cairrage,and the three sat inside.My head was down,my blue hat in my lap unlike when it was usually on my head.

I just provoked Atobe.King Atobe.In more ways than one,of course.I provoked him intokilling me right there,I provoked him into kidnapping me,and then I provoked him to actually do something,something really wrong.Niou looked at me,and I shuddered.

"What's up with you?Be happy-It just started snowing back in our Region,"he said,pointing his thumb out the window-It was now snowing lightly,and there was snow thickening the closer we got to town.

I opened up the cairrage door,and Niou and Yasu looked at me in surprise.I flung myself out,rolling on the ground,instantly soaking myself in dirty slush.

I heard Yagyuu yell to stop the cairrage when I yelled to him,"Don't bother!I'm going to the store!" I yelled after them,and Niou said,"Stupid girl!Getting me all worried!"

I laughed at his comment as they continued on,but it was fake.As soon as they were out of sight I headed to the Alchemist,who's shop was on the barrier of the outskirts and city."Isaka..."I whispered,and the woman turned."Hm?Yuitzura?What are you doing here?" she said,and offered me a seat.

"Isaka,I need...I need help..." I muttered,and she froze."I can't do that.If something happens,It's all poured into my hands...But who is it you're interested in?"she asked,secretly preparing.

"Someone to keep King Atobe from getting it on with me,"I laughed."Well!It'll have to be pretty strong..."she said,and I felt like I was going to puke."Ah,here,"she said,handing me a garbage bin in which I did so.Once I was done,I knew something was certainly wrong.

"What did you do?"I growled.I knew that she had done something without my consent.

"Well,you're carrying King Atobe's child,of course!Now you can have a reason for him ti stay away!"she said happily,and I puked again."I fucking swear I hate you..."I said,and got up and left,making sure to slam the door.

I warily made it back to the castle,slumped over and unhappy about the whole situation,not greeting anyone or at least looking at them.

I ignored King Yukimura who seemed a bit concerned as I went to my room.Changing into my winter Yukata,I lay down in my futon and made sure a garbage bin was near.

Of all the years seemed to know Isaka's dirty tricks on me,this was the worst.I wasn't a virgin anymore,was I?I didn't get it with Jirou,so I still was,right?Nah...That damn curse probably made the two of us remember something dirty...

But I couldn't get an abortion without letting everyone know.So now what was I to do?I'm sure King Yukimura woulldn't mind not telling anyone if I got a private abortion,but someone was bound to find out.

So I'm stuck.and then tomorrow I will kill Isak-ZzZzZzZzzzzzzz...

* * *

**I know,short,freakishly short and that I rushed into things.Please tell me if it's not supposed to look like this,I don't have a Bet Reader.Please post any faults-I know I spelled cairrage wrong,but I will instantly edit it if you post any major faults.  
The actual choke-and-kick thing between Atobe and Yuitzura has been going on for three years,because Yukimura filed for a Treaty about 7o times during that period.And he is still obsessed with her,and she still hates him.So I'm very sure he will be pleased if he found out about Yuitzura being pregnant with his kid,if he ever does.So did you like it as my first?Please Rate&Review!I'm considering putting in OC requests as Mains!Please apply!**


End file.
